


Bloody hands

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, temporary memory loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 2 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	Bloody hands

What happened? Where was he? It took him a minute to remember where he was. Marvin had gone with him to stake out a criminal hide-out. An old run down building. Except he couldn't seem to remember what happened when they got inside. … Wait. Where's Marvin?

Jackie looked around. The place was a mess. Things were broken and thrown about. Then he noticed someone laying on the floor not far away. His eyes widened. “Oh no... Marvin!” he called out as he ran over. Crouching down he reached out to his friend when he stopped. His hands. There was blood on his hands. “No...” Did he..? Did Jackie do this? He could feel himself shaking.

Looking back down to his friend he reached out and lightly touched his shoulder. “Marvin?” Except there was no response. He looked over him, looking for injuries. His nose had bled, the blood not quite dry, and he had a few cuts on either side of his nose. The mask he had worn was broken down the middle, some parts splintered and broke off. It was unlikely it could be fixed. He was likely injured in other places as well, though this was all he could physically see.

Jackie was terrified of the thought that stuck in his head. That he was the one who did this. With shaky hands, he carefully picked up his friend. He had to get him back to Henrik. The broken mask dangled by its string from his fingers as he carried Marvin protectively.

By the time he got back the blood on his hands had dried. His face tear-stained from when he broke down. With a few kicks to the door, he hollered for the doctor. He refused to put Marvin down until he was safely inside so knocking was out of the question. When he didn't hear any movement from inside he tried again, his voice cracking this time. Jackie could faintly hear Henrik muttering, his accent heavier than usual, on the other side of the door before it opened. “My god. Jackie what happened?” he questioned, now much more awake. Henrik stepped aside and ushered him inside.

“I... I don't know,” he told him as he followed him to the doctors at home clinic. Henrik took Marvin from him before sending him out of the room to wait; saying he didn't need his distractions. Jackie sat with his back against the wall next to the door. The broken mask still hung from his fingers. With his head in his hands and knees to his chest, he waited.

 


End file.
